


The Time Before

by Uthizaar



Series: Silence & Memories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nice Jackson, No Dialogue, Secret Relationship, Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short little glimpse into how the Stiles/Jackson relationship started in a world before they discover the werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing Fields Truth

Stiles had a connection with him. He felt it deep in his stomach every time they passed in the hallway; their eyes drifting lazily by until they crossed in an anchoring pull, each locking on to the other for a second more than was normal. The attraction was instant and mutual. He knew Jackson was the one; from the very first day they traded glances to the first time they spoke in the secret, soft, dangerous whispers out behind the bleachers where no one would find them. Where he could watch unabashed as Jackson practiced late into the evening. Occasionally Stiles would join in, scoring a point or two, mashing sticks with Jackson; playing rough as they banged into each other. Each time he felt the buzz firing in his stomach, the spark igniting within him as he grabbed Jackson’s muscular arms through the loose fabric. Or else he would trip clumsily, flailing about until he grasped Jackson and pulled him down with him. Jackson laughing as he collapsed; free laughter, the special kind Stiles only heard when they were alone, away from the real world and the need for him to portray some sort of perfect, in control, straight acting jock.


	2. Waiting on an Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny update to this fic. It just came to me last night. Enjoy!

Stiles reclined on his chair, his eyes fixed on Jackson’s neck, his perfect hair and muscled form, concealed under his tight fitting shirt. Stiles was breathing hard and fast as he thought of Jackson’s beautiful, perfect naked body in the locker room shower last night; the steam rising across his smooth muscular torso as he exited the tiled shower room. Stiles leaning against his locker, still clad in his lacrosse gear, mud splattered across his legs. He had waited until everyone was gone; Scott hurrying out with some excuse that Stiles zoned out as he watched Jackson cross the room. Their eyes grazing as the jock comes to his locker. Moments of agonising waiting as the last clattering footsteps disappeared down the hall. Jackson had stuck his head out of the rolling steam and grinned slyly at Stiles who dropped his lacrosse stick all too eagerly. The steam billowed out again as another form joined Jackson in the shower room.

Stiles jumped as Scott nudged him, noting the drool on his chin as Jackson just grinned silently, secretly to himself. Stiles frowned, whipping it off, before going back to ignoring Harris and examining the perfection of Jackson Whittemore; the little moments when he shuffled forward and Stiles could catch a glimpse of Jackson's briefs, the tilting of his head back and the creases in his neck, the glorious sparkle in his eyes when they looked at each other in moments that seemed to freeze forever. The lacrosse star still hadn’t given him an answer, but Stiles would wait, he would wait forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly on a break from my last college essay :)


End file.
